1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a handle structure, particularly to a handle structure and a server using the handle structure.
2. Related Art
A server is the core computer provides serving to each computer in a network system. The server can provide function such as storage and printing, etc. to the network users, and also allow the users to share all kinds of information and resources in the network environment. The basic structure of the server is the same as a personal computer, which consists of central processing unit (CPU), memory, and input/output units, and a bus for the interconnection. The CPU and memory are connected to a north bridge chip, and the input/output units are connected to a south bridge chip.
For example, a rack server has the outer appearance designed according to a uniform standard to be matched with the case shelf. In other words, the rack server is a tower server with an optimized structure. The design purpose for the rack server is to minimize the space taken by the server. Many professional network devices are designed as the rack server structure, particularly a flat type rack server which looks like a drawer. The width of this kind of rack server is 19 inches, and the height is about 22 U to 42 U (1 U=1.75 inches=44.45 millimeter).
The case body of the rack server is provided with a slidable bracket, and the user can adjust the height of the slidable bracket according to the height of the server to accommodate the internet equipment such as the servers, the hubs, or the shelves of the disk array. When the equipment in the case body needs to be assembled, detached, replaced, or fixed, the case is frequently pulled out/pushed back. Since most of the case shelves used nowadays are fixed by screws, the case body can only be pulled out of the case shelf after taking off the screws, which is time consuming and inconvenient.
Therefore, a solution that the users can rapidly detach, assemble, or achieve other goals, and also position the case body into the case shelf is needed to overcome the problems caused by the conventional technology.